


Ideal Prototype

by ftyhbvg



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Kink, Love/Hate, M/M, Swearing, Xenophilia, detective fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:55:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftyhbvg/pseuds/ftyhbvg
Summary: AUTHOR OF ORIGINAL STORY IS "AnnyKa". All credits to them and Detroit: become human creators David Cage and Adam WilliamsOriginal work:https://ficbook.net/readfic/7052409Follow author in vkTHIS IS ONLY TRANSLATION. IF YOU KNOW RUSSIAN YOU CAN READ ORIGINAL WITH THE LINK ABOVE.Gavin Reed had always sought promotion, and now he gets an opportunity to prove himself. All it takes - is to take a new CyberLife prototype as his partner, which had already been sent to the precinct following a controversial success of RK800. Gavin didn’t let go of this opportunity, but started to regret this deal with the devil itself, the moment he saw an RK900 for the first time.A’s/n: Pairing like this, is something new for me. Very new. The one who got me into it was I_am_SherLokiD, arts at first, then gifs, then talks and jokes like “what if”... And suddenly plot for the fic is ready.Reed900 is impossible, but perfect together at the same time, and they deserve their own story. All in all, I will be thankful for comments and public beta~





	Ideal Prototype

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Идеальный прототип](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/437269) by AnnyKa. 



Detective Reed was in a shitty mood as he returned to the station, and the news on the radio only made it worse, what with eternal paranoia about a third World War and talk of conspiracy theories regarding androids and CyberLife's secret plans. But the detective hated to drive in silence.

A conversation with the captain was the only possible bright side to the day. While Reed had been in court to provide testimony for his case, the captain had called him several times and left a message saying that he might have a chance at a promotion and could get all the details when he came to the precinct.

Besides that, Reed had also succumbed to his own curiosity today and checked on the progress with that cyberbrothel case. He simply wanted to see if the old man and his plastic detective had failed yet.

Why the hell were all the android cases being transferred to that drunkard? He may have had some achievements in the past, that couldn't be contested, but right now he was a walking wreck who reeked of booze. His friendship with the captain was the only thing keeping his ass afloat. And now they'd given him that plastic with a pretty face. And what did they end up with from those two? A dream team, without question. They were good enough that whenever possible, Gavin would try to join forces with them, but he also continued to keep tabs on their case progress. He had his reasons. As well as some suspicions, which, while they had seemed like a joke not so long ago, were becoming less and less like one as time went on.

When all they had had were patrol androids, everyone was happy. So what? They eliminated the need to walk the streets, waiting for a crime to be committed. All the parks and roads and subway stations were under the protection of these plastic dolls, who never had guns or combat software. The only things they could do were step in and interfere, make arrests and read rights, and call for the real officers, who still drove around patrolling the roads. Screw it, who was he kidding? Those toasters could be useful to a certain extent. He knew that extent quite well himself, but CyberLife had a different opinion, and when they had sent a detective — a fucking detective, those motherfuckers — to the police department, Reed had realized that all those weirdos protesting in front of CyberLife stores happened to be the only reasonable people in the city.

A detective! He just couldn't wrap his mind around it. He'd worked for this position his whole life. Of course, he hadn't always played fair, but in real life only the strongest survived, and he was prepared to step on anyone it took to surpass the weaker ones. Let them talk about him behind his back; he knew he didn't exactly have a spotless reputation anyway. Who could even find a clean cop nowadays? It was only for show and to read about in brochures. Reed knew how bureaucracy worked, and he knew which doors only his detective badge could open. And he didn't plan on stopping there.

But then, some plastic prick stepped fresh off the assembly line, saying he was a prototype. It was an obvious hint that CyberLife had plans to replace the entire police force. Reed had attempted to reassure himself at first. Honestly, being a detective was far from just doing household chores or trimming bushes or even going on patrol. How in the world would a freak, who can't even talk normally, suddenly be able to handle a real life case? It seemed like some kind of joke. CyberLife's androids had started to glitch, so they decided to create a new one to catch them? Why the hell would anyone agree to this nonsense?

Ah, of course. Everyone already knew why the police force approved CyberLife's experiments. Sponsorship and product discounts. When someone possesses such money, then even police force can become a playground for their experiments. And this sucks. If he was captain, he'd never allow such behavior in his precinct. With the way things were going now, by the time he reached his ideal position, he'd be in charge of an army of empty-headed androids instead of real people.

And what if the toasters could actually do the job? Even a broken clock was right twice a day. The interrogation of Ortiz's android — that was sheer dumb luck! There used to be professionals, humans, who knew how to get the job done. Connor was just profiting from their accomplishments. And what was up with his programming? Why the hell was a machine, built to obey a human's command, talking back?

Reed had mentioned that in his report, only to be told that Connor was just acting in the interest of the investigation and had saved the machine from self-destruction. That sucked. This android was such a pain. Was it really a viable replacement for him? One day was he going to come into the precinct, see a dozen of those pretty faces, and learn all the detectives were on unpaid leave? That would be insane. Androids couldn't be trusted with the responsibility of the job. At this rate, it wouldn't be long until androids were equipped with guns and everything turned into one of those old Terminator remakes. Was he really the only one who remembered those?

Still, after the interrogation, he just couldn't get to sleep properly, constantly feeling on edge. What if androids really managed to succeed? What if that plastic prick was actually capable of handling the case? The idea kept haunting him, buzzing around in his head like there was a fly by his ear. So he kept a careful eye on the prototype's "successes."

When the plastic lost a deviant mid-pursuit, Reed had relaxed a little. Well, he wasn't perfect; that was great news. Only one out of two cases so far.

Then had come the murder at the Eden Club. No one could get ahold of Anderson, which wasn't unusual. Obviously he was on a hell of a bender, probably not even able to stand. Why was he still getting all the important cases?

Reed had already arrived at the place himself. He heard the briefing and rubbed his hands together. What luck! An easy case that would look great for his clearance rate. It was always the same shit in places like this. He was almost done there when the drunk finally decided to drag his ass to the scene, claiming that since the case involved an android, it was under his jurisdiction. Gavin barely restrained himself. Just because an android was involved? Those things were everywhere. So what, every murder case would be passed to those two if there was a single plastic prick in the building? Bullshit. But he'd just had to take a step back. Despite all his resentment toward Anderson, he was Gavin's superior, and he also couldn't argue with a direct order from the captain, at least for now. Though, a couple more failed cases and more time wasted searching for a nonexistent murderer while investigating an obvious accident, and soon there might be a vacancy for a lieutenant at the precinct. A perfect opportunity for Gavin.

But nothing went as smoothly as he'd planned. The murderer was a sex-bot! What a joke. Those two probably had nothing better to do that chase a couple naked chicks, but they'd managed to somehow fail to catch them too. And still, for some unknown fucking reason, Anderson's case was listed as "wanted suspect" in the precinct's collective database. And he didn't even get a formal reprimand for his crazy behavior.

That night, while checking the case status, Reed saw the lieutenant's event report, though it was so precise and detailed that he had serious doubts about whether or not the old drunk had written it himself. He must have made his android slap the notes out. At least, that's what Reed would have done. They were machines, so let them do the work.

It wasn't like they'd been doing such an excellent job themselves. They may have managed to locate the sex-bots, but they didn't actually catch them. It was laughable. That made it one successful case out of three, meaning Reed had awarded the victory to humanity without a doubt, even if the last two weren't so much human victories as they were plastic failures.

He parked his car and headed toward the precinct, hoping that he would be handed some big, important case. Everyone was overloaded, so he was more than ready to be the hero of the day and accept his promotion with honor. He passed the reception desk and walked into the staff zone. The "fuck" slipped out almost unintentionally when he saw Anderson discussing something with his plastic boy. Reed was very tempted to stick around for a little bit to mock the overgrown toaster, put his smart attitude in check, and rub his nose in the fact that such an advanced prototype couldn't even handle a sexbot in heels. But he had to set his priorities straight, and he was already late after detouring around some car accident. Fowler didn't like to be kept waiting, so Reed had to ignore the Dream Team and go straight to the captain's transparent office.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?" he asked, walking in, and Fowler turned away from his work and the terminal.

"Reed. Yes. Sit," he said, waving towards the chair, and Gavin complied with sweet anticipation.

"What's the case? Some important murder? A political scheme? Undercover work? I've got experience, and I'm the perfect choice for the job, whatever it is," he said, grinning. But Fowler's look told him this was about something different.

"Sort of," the captain said evasively. "I want to assign you the responsibility of ordinary offense investigations. Assaults, robberies, burglaries, and the like. For android cases."

"What?!" Reed was outraged, and he almost jumped out of his seat. "Anderson is already in charge of those plastic fuckers. I'm a homicide detective; I didn't sign up to catch runaway toasters!" he lashed out angrily, sure he was being mocked, and he threw a furious glance through the glass at the lieutenant's desk where that damned android still stood.

"Calm down," the captain snapped at him. Reed went quiet involuntarily, eyes throwing daggers. "Anderson is investigating the cause of android deviancy. He's in charge of murders, but we have loads of other incidents, as you are perfectly aware. And his android is already showing some impressive results—"

"No, it's fucking not! I've seen the reports. He can't properly catch anyone," Reed argued. "He's shown he's a smartass and nothing more."

"He's actually made a lot of headway, and based on the reports that 'smartass' made, CyberLife collected some valuable information. And now they've made us another offer." Fowler gave Reed a look until he had to spread his legs further in his seat to try and look more confident.

"And what do they have to offer? Are they replacing all the command personnel with androids? They got prototypes of cyberlieutenants and cybercaptains now?"

"No, but they know about the deviant situation and how we've got no one to handle the cases that aren't homicides. Of course we try to look into them, but most of them just end with reports about runaway androids, and even you have a whole stack full of unsolved cases yourself. So they've used the prototype results to make another model to help us in the field—"

"No!" yelled Reed, finally jumping from his seat, certain he was about to get fucked over. "Don't tell me that you want me partnering up with the very thing CyberLife's planning to give my job away to!"

"They're not planning anything like that. And when did you start to sound like those anti-android activists? ' _Give your job away?_ ' Are you also walking around and distributing posters on your weekends?"

"Maybe it's time I did," Reed barked. His heart was pounding with anger. "I don't need a partner like that, and I don't need to be demoted from homicide detective to an errand boy who finds lost deviants!"

"I don't care what you need! You've been constantly nagging me for a chance for promotion, so now I'm giving you one. If you manage to prove yourself here, it'll look good on your record. Just look at this like you're being given a walking laboratory. You can run tests on the spot with it. These tin cans will do any analysis, identify people, run calculations, and more. It's a tool. Advanced. A high tech instrument to help handle the case. It's not a detective, but you are. If you want a promotion and a bonus from CyberLife, you'll accept."

Reed crossed his arms over his chest, taking a step back from the captain's desk and frowning in thought as he weighed all the pros and cons.

"For how long," he asked, trying to specify the conditions.

"For a couple months, I think. The company's lawyer informed me that they've sent the prototype and it's still in development, unlike the first one we got. And they've only got one copy this time. If he's broken or unsuitable for the job, they'll take him back. So I don't think he's meant to last for long." Fowler shrugged his shoulders and Reed nodded.

"So I won't be sent the same pretty twink that Anderson got?" he asked with disgust.

"I haven't seen him yet. I only signed off on the model. You'll just have to meet him yourself."

"Is it going to obey? If this tin can acts like the last one, I won't be as forgiving as Anderson. You said it yourself; it's a tool, and I need a tool that listens to me."

"How should I know what they've changed about it?" Fowler sighed, brushing him off. "Go ask it yourself, and stop clowning around. Now, are you in or out?"

Reed paused, but he knew that no matter how many drawbacks there were, the raise and possible promotion would be worth it, especially if he only had to deal with it for a couple months.

"I'm in," he snapped with a sigh. "When'll my tin can be delivered to the precinct?" He frowned at the captain as the man typed something on his terminal.

"It's already here, somewhere near the android stand. The company's representative left it, and I just had to confirm that you agreed to be its partner. I think it will find you," Fowler said, nodding toward his door. "And good luck."

"Yeah, yeah." Reed threw his hands up, then shoved them into his pockets as he headed toward his desk.

His mood was the same, but he tried to cheer up a little. No matter what the case was, he could certainly handle an android better than Anderson.

He intentionally circled around toward his desk where a familiar-looking figure was already sitting, though this one was not in a grey blazer, but rather a brand new, white one with a tall collar, looking fresh from CyberLife.

"Aw, damn it," swore Reed, realizing that his android really was the same as Anderson's. But it was fine, he could handle it. He just needed to give him a lesson in discipline, and then they would probably be able to work together.

"Detective Reed?" the android asked, and Gavin noticed that his voice was slightly lower than Connor's.

And his eyes. Gavin didn't know why, but he had to nervously swallow a lump in his throat the moment he met the cold eyes of this android, who was also apparently a couple inches taller than him.

"My name is Richard. I'm the android sent by CyberLife. I've received confirmation of our assignment. We will be working together."

"Well, yeah." Reed nodded, examining this improved Connor. "What's your model?" he asked without checking. What else did they change on the face of this toaster? It couldn't just be the eyes. This new tin can looked more… dangerous.

"Is there a problem with your vision, Detective?" the android asked with a frown, surprising Reed.

"Why the fuck would you think that?"

"My model and serial number are listed on my blazer. If you can't read them or understand that they are letters and numbers, then I will have to ask for a different partner. Someone with more advanced detective skills."

"You damned toaster! What the hell?" Gavin hadn't expected this android to pull a stunt like that.

"I'm simply answering your question, Detective," Richard replied calmly, and while Gavin was still collecting himself, he blatantly took a seat at his desk, turning on the terminal to look at case statuses and find them some work to do.

No. This isn't right. Reed glared at the perfect cut at his nape and realized it was time to show the big guy who was really in charge around here, especially while he was sitting in a chair that made him seem shorter. He put his hand on one of the android's wide shoulders and leaned confidently toward it.

"Let's get something straight here. You are a device for collecting data at a crime scene. You don't pick cases. You don't talk back — don't talk at all, actually, without permission. While you're at the precinct, you stay by the wall with all the other androids. You are a bucket of bolts, I'm a human, and it just so happens that right now I'm in charge of you. So be a good little android and get me a coffee while I do some work," Reed ordered, squeezing the android's shoulder hard, forgetting for the moment that they couldn't feel pain.

Richard looked back at him with his gray, almost colorless eyes, and Reed was pretty sure that this thing had just scanned him.

"I understand now, Detective," the android said smoothly, and he rose from his seat and headed toward the kitchen, leaving Gavin slightly confused, but victorious.

"That's right, bitch," Gavin said quietly in celebration, and he leaned back in his chair, sure that everything was finally on the right track.

This thing, of course, looked scarier than Connor, and his gaze was… not unlike a doomsday machine, but in reality, it had ended up being a decent and obedient model. Especially considering the fact that the last time he'd asked that, Connor had refused, saying he only followed orders from Anderson. Well, Connor can suck it. Now Gavin has his own android pet. He can also try to figure out how to sic it on Connor if he starts getting fresh again.

Reed has already started to dream about using an obedient machine like this to outscore the clearance rates of the old drunk and his boy. Yes, it would definitely be great if they got transferred to lead the deviant investigation, and not just because Gavin was so fired up about the case. He'd been thinking for a while now that Anderson was only here because of his past reputation and not his current work. He hardly showed up anyway, and if he did, then he was in a condition unbefitting of an officer, let alone a lieutenant.

"That was fast," Gavin said, satisfied when Richard came back with an aromatic cup of coffee, thick steam rising off of it. "Give it to me and go back to the android stand," he directed.

He saw clearly as the fucking android grinned slightly, just before he spilled the coffee all over his desk, short circuiting the terminal. Coffee streamed across it and started to pour into Gavin's lap as he barely managed to jump backward, swearing so loudly that a couple of his coworkers glanced up, then back down.

"What did you—" Reed hissed angrily, before he abruptly went silent. Because now, when they were both standing, Richard towered over him and put a hand on his shoulder, just like Gavin had a couple minutes ago. From a distance, they might have looked like buddies in this position, but Reed felt his skin crawl under the android's gaze. It was so cold, empty, and heartless that he couldn't predict what the thing might do next.

"Your conditions, Detective, do not work for me. They will slow down my performance. I've already chosen a few cases for today, but according to protocol, I'm not allowed to head over without my partner. So, you are going to clean yourself up, and we will go to the first crime scene. If you want to pick a new case, just ask me. I've made a copy of the database. We won't even need to return to the precinct between jobs. Trust me, this will be much more productive."

The android let go of Gavin's shoulder, and he struggled to breathe in. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been so afraid of someone.

"I will wait for you in the car. Five minutes should be enough for you to join me," Richard said, and he headed toward the exit, leaving Gavin frightened and confused.

What in the hell had just happened? His stomach was in a tight knot of fear, and his mind was instinctively telling him he'd just avoided certain death. Reed look around in hopes that one of his coworkers would also be shocked and scared by the incident, but everyone was engrossed in their work and no one had even noticed anything further had happened.

"Fuck," Reed exhaled as he realized how deep he'd gotten with this android.

This new model. Did they make a detective or a serial killer?


End file.
